Meeting Again
by xX Hikari Tsukino Xx
Summary: What if a new character appeared in their lives? How would everything change? Read and find out!
1. Meeting the Twins

_**Normal POV:**_

"_What should we do Kaoru?" A young boy, who looked identical to another boy asked._

_They were walking around in a building. The bad part?_

_It was on fire._

_The 2 twins walked around, hoping to find an exit._

_Just then, a burning statue was falling towards them!_

_The twins crouched down and quickly covered their heads._

_But…nothing happened._

_They turned to see a girl, who was flying for some strange reason, looking to be out of breath._

_She had burgundy colored hair, tied into 2 twin tails. She had brown colored eyes and had on a long sleeved jacket, loose sleeves along with fingerless gloves. She had a mini skirt and a waist-attached cape and long white socks with blue and white shoes._

"_I made it just in time." They heard the girl say. She flew down over to them._

"_Are you ok? You aren't hurt, are you?"_

_They shook their heads and the girl smiled. She had a big pink and yellow staff looking thing in her hand, a big red jewel was attached as well._

"_Raising Heart! We're going to blast our way through the ceiling!"_

"_Yes, master."_

_The girl prepared to use a magic spell._

"_Divine…"_

"…_BUSTER!"_

_A big pink flash suddenly came out and blaster through the walls._

_The girl quickly grabbed their hands, flying out of the building and getting them to safety._

_After she dropped them off with the medical corps, she flew away._

_That was the last time they ever saw her._

* * *

A girl with mid-length brown hair, which was tied into a ponytail and brown colored eyes, was wearing a typical school uniform. She was carrying a box and had a shoulder bag slung around her neck.

"Ne, Mizuko, where is your violin bag?" A girl with black hair and brown eyes asked.

"Eh?" She said in confusion. She looked down to find that she didn't have her violin bag.

"Oh no! I must have left it in the classroom!" She said. "You can go ahead. I'll catch up later!"

"K, Bye!"

The girl waved goodbye before running back into the classroom. She picks up her violin bag and walks out of the room.

She approaches the pillars where she saw a boy, who she recognized as Kaoru, with a girl.

She hid behind the wall, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"Sorry, I must have kept you waiting. I read your letter."

"Hikaru-kun…"

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm Kaoru."

The girl looked surprised.

"You must have mistaken my desk for Hikaru's when you put the letter in it. Even so, would you mind if it _was_ me?"

"The truth is, I've always thought that you were cute. And Hikaru seems to have another girl that he likes…Well, would you mind?"

The girl looked hesitant.

"Um, I…If I'm okay for you Kaoru-kun…"

His face for some reason turned into an angry face.

"Hey, Kaoru! She says that she'd be fine with you."

As if on cue, Kaoru appears out from hiding.

The girl looked shocked.

"You're really Hikaru-kun?"

"That was no fun. I'm getting tired of this same old pattern."

"How mean of you! How mean of you!"

"_You're_ the one who's mean, aren't you?"

The girl looked as if she was about to cry.

"You're okay with either of us? Who do you think you are?"

"Another thing, that hairstyle doesn't look good on you."Kaoru says as he walks over to them. "If you want us to go out with you, then brush up on your fashion sense."

"**Next time, make your love confession more interesting."**

Hikaru then tears up the letter and they both start laughing while the girl runs away from them.

Mizuko looks at the sad girl.

Mizuko then walked away. She arrived at what looked like to be a dojo.

Because her uncle told her that she had to learn how to defend herself and that he wouldn't be able to teach her because he was so busy…He got Mitsukuni to teach her.

Although she didn't have to come today, she felt like visiting them. It was lonely at home and her only friends were Mitsukuni, Mori, and Naoko. (The girl who was with her before.)

She opens the door, only to find a shuriken headed her way. She ducked and it misses by inches.

She stood up and finds that Mitsukuni and his brother fighting. She walks over to Mori and sits next to him.

"Hi Mori-senpai. Are Mitsukuni-kun and Chika-kun at it again?"

He nods and the 2 continue watching.

Mitsukuni wins the match and cheers.

He finally seems to notice Mizuko too.

"Mi-chan~!" He cheered and runs over to her.

"Hi Mitsukuni-kun! I brought the 3 of you cake today!" She said, holding up a box.

Mitsukuni's brother walks over to them.

"I thought you weren't coming today?" He asks.

"I thought I would pay you 3 a visit. There's not much to do at home." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks Mi-chan~!" Mitsukuni cheered. "What flavor is it?"

"Chocolate with strawberries." She replies. "I made it but it might not taste good…"

"That's not true! Mi-chan's cooking taste really good!" Mitsukuni said.

"Thanks!"

Just then, her phone started ringing.

"Ah, sorry. My driver is here. I have to go."

"Come visit anytime!" Mitsukuni said cheerfully.

"I will! Bye Mitsukuni-kun, Mori-senpai, Chika-kun~!"

She hurries out the door.

"Ne, Chika-chan, Takashi…Do you really think Mi-chan will be okay?"

"I don't know…"Chika said.

"Maybe…"

* * *

Mizuko arrives at her house and is currently in her room, talking to her friend on her phone.

"_We should go to that new ice cream store tomorrow Mi-chan!"_

"Nao-chan, don't you have to help work at your parent's restaurant tomorrow?"

"_Oh yeah! I totally forgot. That sucks…"_

"We could go next time."

"_I guess so…What a shame."_

"Ne, Nao-chan, do you know someone that goes by the name Kaoru and Hikaru?"

"_Kaoru and Hikaru? Oh! You must mean the Hitachiin brothers. What's this? Do you have a crush on them?"_

"What? No, no! I just saw then hurting a girl's feelings…"

"_Oh, that isn't really new. I heard they rejected every girl's confessions to them. Harshly. So harshly that girl's end up in tears. It's better if you don't get close to them or you'll be the one who gets hurt."_

"Oh…"

"_But hey, who knows? Maybe someone might be able to make them be nicer. You never know."_

"How come they're like that?"

"_I don't know. They must have some attitude problem or something."_

"Oh."

"_Naoko! Stop talking on the phone and actually help out around here!"_ A faint voice said.

"_Alright! Geez. Sorry, got to go Mi-chan."_

"I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"_Bye!"_

The 2 hung up the phone.

Interesting things are bound to happen.


	2. Moving In

_**Normal POV:**_

Mizuko walks into the school, talking with Naoko.

"There was a new cute store I saw the other day. Wanna check it out later?"

"It's fine by me!" Mizuko said cheerfully. "See you after school." She says as she approaches her classroom.

"Bye!"

Mizuko walks in and sees the Hitachiin twins sitting near the window.

She walks up to them with a smile.

* * *

_**Hikaru POV:**_

Kaoru and I created a barrier that distanced us from others.

Yet there was a girl who approached us.

"Hi! My name is Mizuko! It's nice to meet you!"

We said nothing at first before Kaoru responded.

"I'm Kaoru."

I hesitated before saying anything.

"And I'm Hikaru."

After that day, the girl still approached us.

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

"EHHH?!" Naoko cried out. "You did what?!"

Mizuko sweatdropped. She had told her friend what she did today.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I just thought they seemed a bit lonely…"

Naoko shook her head. "Oh well. I won't stop you."

"Ah!" Mizuko suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot about my books!"

Naoko sweatdropped. "You better get them then. I'll wait here."

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back!"

Mizuko ran back into her classroom. As soon as she opened the door though, she saw the Hitachiin twins sitting near the window again.

"Hi Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun." Mizuko said which made the 2 snap their heads to her.

"Oh…Hi." Kaoru said.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"Ehehe…Well I forgot about my books…" She went to her desk and got the books she needed.

"What are you 2 doing here?" She asked.

"Just waiting."Kaoru responded.

Mizuko tilted her head. "Waiting?"

"Ah, Kaoru, she's here." Hikaru said, looking at the window.

Kaoru looked at the window and agreed.

"**Well, bye." **The 2 responded, leaving the room.

She looked confused as to what they were talking about before she went to the window to see a girl around the pillars.

'Wait a sec…If I remember correctly…wasn't that the place where…?' She thought. She shook her head sadly.

Looks like another girl is going to become heartbroken.

She rushed out of the room.

* * *

She sat down on a bench.

Mizuko was currently in the dojo and she just finished training with Mitsukuni.

"Good work, Mi-chan!" Mitsukuni said cheerfully.

Mizuko giggled. "Why thank you _Sensei._"

Mitsukuni just laughed as he took a seat next to her.

Mori later joined them. The 3 started chatting.

The phone started ringing and Mizuko stood up and left after saying her goodbyes.

* * *

Mizuko went straight to her room. She put down her bags and changed into a more normal attire. A one piece dress with a blouse underneath.

She sat down on her chair and logged in to her computer.

A big screen appeared and a man who had brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black suit was on the screen.

"Ah, Mizuko!" He said with a smile.

"Itsuka-san, what's my schedule for today?"

"Ah, that's right! Well, actually, you were working so hard these past days so we decided to give you a break!"

"I see. Thank you very much!"

"You're break ends this week though."

"That's fine."

"Keep up the good work!"

"What about Hotaru-chan and Hinako-chan?"

"They will also take a break."

"Ok. Bye!"

The 2 logged off and Mizuko fell down on the mattress of her bed.

Finally! A break!

* * *

Mizuko was waiting for her driver. Until she heard a voice.

"How mean! You guys are so mean!"

She turned to see a girl running away from none other than the Hitachiin brothers.

She sighed and stood up and walked over to them.

Hikaru starts ripping up the letter as she approaches.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, aren't you 2 being too mean?" She asks.

"What about you?" Hikaru asks.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Who do you think you are? Trying to become our friend?" Kaoru says.

"From now on, don't come near us." Hikaru says and the 2 walk away.

Mizuko pouts. A ticked off mark on her head. She then sighs and walks away as she sees her driver coming.

* * *

Mizuko's hand was on her cheek.

'I wonder why they don't let anyone get close to them…'

"Mizuko-sama." A voice says outside her door.

"Hai?"

"Your mother requests your presence."

"Tell her I'll come down shortly."

"Of course."

Mizuko stands up and goes out of her room, heading to her mother's room.

She knocks on the door and after hearing a 'Come in' she walks in.

"Mother, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, my friend's house was in a fire. Their kids will be coming now shortly so please put on your best behavior."

"Hai."

"You are dismissed."

She bows and heads out of the room.

Kids? I wonder who it is.


	3. A New Arrival

_**Normal POV:**_

Mizuko puts her hair into a ponytail and changes into a one piece dress, a blouse and skinny pants underneath. She was told they would be coming today at Saturday.

She walks out of her room and as if on cue, hears the doorbell ring.

One of the maids answers it.

What she saw…

Made her jaw drop.

* * *

The 2 Hitachiin brothers were at her doorway.

…_What were they doing here?!_

"Our mistress will be showing you to your rooms." The maid bowed.

She walked over to them and they looked slightly surprised to see her.

"Do you have all your things?" She asked, trying to be friendly.

"Uh…Yeah." Hikaru said.

She turns to the maid.

"Can you take all their things to their rooms? I'll give them a tour for now."

"Hai."

She then gives them a tour for about 2 hours because her house is really big.

"My room is 8 doors to the right from yours, so if you need anything, you can come to my room."

"Sure." Kaoru said.

"And this is your room." She says opening a door with 2 beds inside.

The wall was plain white and inside had 2 beds along with a large desk and 2 chairs. There was also a TV and computer. There were a few suitcases near the 2 beds.

"Make yourselves at home." She says and left the 2 alone in their new room.

Kaoru and Hikaru saw the door close before sitting down on the mattress.

"I'm surprised we're staying at Mizuko's place." Hikaru said.

"Me too."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kaoru said and the door opened, revealing a maid.

"Lunch is ready for you. Would you like to eat now?"

"Maybe later." Kaoru says.

"Hai." The maid closes the door and walks away.

"Now what?" Hikaru asks Kaoru.

"Who knows…"

"Of all the places we had to stay…"

"…It had to be Mizuko's place."

They both sighed in unison.

And just when they told her to stay away…

* * *

Mizuko put her hand on her cheek.

She sighed.

A knock on her door snapped her out of it.

"Come in."

The door opened.

"Mizuko-sama, lunch is prepared for you. Would you like to have it now?"

"Maybe later. I'm not hungry now."

"As you wish. There is also a friend that would like to see you."

"Friend?"

As if on cue, a girl's head popped out. She had light brown hair, which was tied into a side ponytail and honey colored eyes.

"Hi!" The girl said, waving.

Mizuko got out of her seat.

"Hinako-chan!"

"Been a long time, huh?"

The maid bowed and closed the door.

"It's been so long! When did you come back?"

"Yesterday~!" Hinako sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I had to redo my once empty house after all!"

Mizuko smiled at her. But then frowned.

"Wasn't Hotaru-chan supposed to be with you?"

"Yeah but I ditched her when she said she wanted to go check out the stores around here."

Mizuko laughed. "Oh, how nice of you."

Hinako smirked. "She was taking too long. She should be arriving soon though."

"I see. Aren't you tired? You should have taken a rest today."

"We finished after dinner and just kept on sleeping. I woke up early and I didn't feel like sleeping. So I got Hotaru-chan to get up and come over here to hang out. I saw some bags out the door on this floor. Did someone move here?"

"That's only for temporary. Their house was burned by a fire so we let them stay here."

"Oh." Her mouth formed into an O.

"Hey wait a second..." Mizuko said after a minute of silence. "How will Hotaru-chan get here if she gets lost easily?"

"…Uh…"

* * *

"Uggh! How could she have just ditch me there?!" A girl cried out in anger.

This girl had light brown hair and dark brown colored eyes. She was wearing a jacket, tank top, jeans, and some high tops.

She arrived at Mizuko's mansion and she was pissed for being abandoned by her friend.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on her."

Then as she turned on a corner, she bumped into someone.

The person fell down along with Hotaru with a big thud.

"Ow…" She mumbled.

"Watch where you're going."

She opened her closed eyes to find a boy with orange hair.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" She asked curiously as she got up.

"Hmph. That's none of your business."

She puffed her cheeks. "You don't have to be such a mean jerk."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Hikaru!"

The 2 turned to see another guy that looks identical to the one that Hotaru bumped into.

She looked at them, back and forth.

"Are you guy's twins?" She asked.

"So what if we are?" Hikaru said.

"Jerk." Hotaru mumbled.

Kaoru looked at them both. "Do you know each other?"

"**NO! Why would I know a jerk/ugly girl like him/her?!"** The 2 said in unison.

They looked at each other.

"**Stop copying me! I said stop copying me!"**

They glared at each other that there were practically electricity in their eyes.

In fact, they started bickering at each other, not even noticing Mizuko and Hinako approach.

"Uh…What happened, Kaoru-kun?" Mizuko asked.

He shrugged.

"Break it up you two!" Hinako said loudly.

The 2 turned to her.

"**Stay out of this!"** They yelled and turned to each other, continuing their argument.

"Just what happened?" Hinako asked, sweatdropping.

Mizuko sighed. "Kaoru-kun, do these 2 know each other or something?"

"According to them, no." Kaoru responded. "I just arrived to find them arguing."

"Jerk!" Hotaru yelled.

"Ugly!" Hikaru yelled back.

The 3 of them sighed.

_Now what do they do about this?_


End file.
